Bugs and Lola
by Vimtrust5
Summary: After a year of marriage with Bugs, Lola finally decides to have a baby. WARNING: This is rated M for lemony content and some suggestive language.


BUGS AND LOLA

DISCLAIMER: Bugs and Lola Bunny are property of Warner Bros. I do not own them, or anything else that is owned by Warner Bros. or Time Warner.

Author's Note: In this story, Bugs and Lola are married, and I picture them as 26 and 24, respectively. WARNING! This fanfic is rated M for sexual content and suggestive dialog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BUGS AND LOLA

It was the afternoon of December 18. Bugs and Lola Bunny wanted a child of their own after one year of marriage.

"Bugs?" said Lola, seductively.

"Yes…?" said Bugs.

"Tonight, I wanna do what I've wanted to do ever since we've been together. I want a baby, and I need your help." Lola had suggested that they have sex ever since they had been married, but Bugs wanted to spend the other year getting to know his wife a little more and spending a lot of time with her. Now, after one year it appeared the time had come.

"Well, alright. I can also give some o' my love for ya, if ya know what I mean."

"Oh, Bugs," Lola cooed. They spent the rest of the day doing something both of them liked to do: read classic literature.

Later that night, the young Bunny couple did what they wanted, as soon as Lola took off her clothes and underwear, making her husband drooling mentally and blushing on the outside. He swore that she had the most beautiful body in the whole world.

"Like what you see?" Lola grinned.

"Oh, yeah… You are da hottest girl in the world—no!—the whole univoise for that matter."

"Hee hee heee. Thank you, Bugsy," said Lola as she smiled and embraced Bugs happily. Then she glanced down at a certain body part of his and looked back up with a grin as both rabbits took their gloves off.

"Bugs, darling? Would you take me?"

"Gladly," said Bugs, as he and Lola placed themselves onto the bed, with Bugs thrusting into Lola a couple of times. Lola moaned and quivered out of joy and passion as he did this.

"Ohhh, Bugs…" Lola gasped.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop, keep… going." Bugs complied and thrust further; he lowered his head to hers and passionately kissed her lips. Every time their lips touched, the young rabbits felt a bolt of passion and love flow through their bodies.

Later they rolled over with Lola on top of Bugs, now; she tilted her head backward and let out a moan. She lowered her head and kissed Bugs on the lips as she moved forward, thoroughly enjoying this moment in life.

After breaking the kiss, Bugs got up and sucked on his lover's left nipple, sending a jolt of delight through Lola's body once more.

"Uh… Oh… Buuugs…" Lola moaned, as Bugs stopped sucking. He then kissed his sexy wife to show that he loves her more than anything in the entire universe. After breaking the kiss, she rode him further, panting and panting along with him. She glanced down at her boyfriend and couldn't help but smile. Here she was, having an intimate moment with the hottest guy on the planet.

"Lola?" said Bugs, as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Oh," Lola responded as she continued the love-giving. "I'm just so glad we can do this."

"Mm-hmm," said Bugs with a grin as they rolled over again to where they started, with Bugs on top.

"I'm happy that I met you, Lola. I really am." Bugs smiled at her, as he resumed thrusting into her once more.

The two reached their climax as both moaned, and Bugs slipped out of Lola's body and rolled next to her on her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad, too, sweetie," said a happy and content Lola. "I am so happy to have met you, Bugs Bunny. You and our future child are everything to me."

About two minutes later, sleep overtook the young lovers. As they slept, Bugs and Lola Bunny were happy and content to be at each other's side for the rest of their lives, no matter what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later, Lola and her companion just found out that she was pregnant.

"YES!!" the young rabbit girl exclaimed. "BUGS!! We're gonna have a baby!"

Bugs stood silent and fainted, smiling to not only his wife, but himself as well.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: To any of you who may not like this stuff, I apologize. Please don't flame me.


End file.
